


A Helping Hand (or Two)

by Gilliebear2185



Series: Gil and Scott's Interspecies Adventures [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Felching, Gratuitous Smut, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilliebear2185/pseuds/Gilliebear2185
Summary: What do you do when you and your hubby are both subby bottom size queens?  Find a willing third partner, of course!  Lucky for Scott and Gil, Drack proves more than willing to help out.





	A Helping Hand (or Two)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. It's also my first ever smutty fanfic. I'm not sure how well it turned out, but I thought I'd put it out there. Let me know what you think! Un-beta'ed.

Another movie night, this time on their way back to the Nexus, and they’re watching some boring Salarian documentary on the inner workings of the Citadel power core.  Whoever let Kallo pick the movie was a real dumb shit.  Unsurprisingly, he’s the only one paying any sort of attention to the movie.  Everyone _else_ has devolved in gossip and random discussion while Kallo desperately attempts to shush them.

Drack’s got Ryder and Gil engaged in a war story he’s finally decided they’re ready for.  He doesn’t leave out the gory details, laughing heartily at the grimaces he receives from the new couple.  They seem to be looking at him differently to usual, a lot more attentive and direct, but he chalks that up to the all the booze they’ve done since the narrator first mentioned quantum supercomputers.

“So, after we kicked those pirates’ asses, we stopped over in Omega to, ah, relieve some tensions.  Krogan get a little aroused by battle, you know.  All that blood pumping gets the blood pumping down there too”.

Ryder and Gil are giggling on each other’s laps.  It’s a little sickening, how sweet they are with other.  They’re always hanging off each other on the ship.  When Ryder goes on a mission, you’d think he was about to make a near suicide run judging by the way Gil makes him promise to return safe when they huddle together in a corner of the engineering bay before disembarking.  They always kiss when he leaves, they always kiss when comes back, absolutely not caring that everyone can see they’ve got their tongues in each other’s mouths.  They’re always holding hands, even at _breakfast_ , all innocently, when it’s obvious they’ve spent the night before fucking.

Ah hell – who gives a shit, they had managed to worm themselves into his hard heart.  What they had was beautiful, and despite what many thought, the Krogan were capable of appreciating beauty.

The documentary drew to a close just as he finished regaling them with his tales of a legendary Asari escort.  It had been too rude for everyone else to leave midway, but now that there was no reason to stay, they filtered out within minutes.  Ryder was apologising to Kallo for being an ass, promising he’d get to pick next time and that everyone would actually pay attention, Pathfinder’s orders.  Over his dead body.

With door now closing behind Kallo’s back, Drack was the only one left in the Pathfinder's quarters apart from Ryder and Gil.  The two begin to make out on the sofa, very open, very loudly.  Ryder was perched on Gil’s lap, rocking his ass over his crotch.  Didn’t they notice he was still there?  Truthfully, he’s strangely a little turned on, but doesn't want to intrude, so he gets up and starts walking to the door.

“Thanks for the movie kid.  But I gotta say, if you let Kallo pick next time too, I’m not coming”

“Drack, wait”.  Ryder.  He turns around to face the couple, still smooching on the sofa.  “There’s something we’ve been meaning to talk to you about”.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.  It’s… about us”, Gil responds.  Drack’s stumped.  Are they about to ask him for advice?

“Look, I’m the _last_ person you should be asking for advice on your relationship, you know that.”

Gil and Ryder, look at each other … with a smirk?

“No, it’s not about advice.  Not… really”, Ryder says as they both get up and walk towards him.  “You and all the crew know we got together ages ago, and we’re happy together yadda, yadda, yadda”.

“You see, we do have a bit of problem, if you’ll hear us out”, Gil continues, but Drack’s at an almost complete loss for words.  “In the bedroom, as it were”.

“Uhhhh”.

Ryder and Gil grab his hands and gently guide him back to the sofa.  Why the fuck is he letting them? 

“You see, we’re both males, right?  So we’re both able to fuck each other if we wanted to.”, Ryder explains.

“But that’s the catch, we both really prefer to be fucked.  Now, we’ve trying to make do with one of these…” Gil says, grinning, pulling open a drawer to reveal a large, double ended dildo. “… but it’s not the same as having a hot, hard cock _slide_ into you over and over”.

Now, they’re running their hands up and down his body.  It’s making him uneasy, but he starts to feel someone stirring in his loins…

“We have a little proposition for you”, Ryder purrs into his ear.

“We’re looking for a way to spice up our sex life.  Don’t get us wrong, we’re madly in love, lack of good sex notwithstanding”, Gil purrs into the other.

“We were kinda hoping you might like to… you know, help us out?”

“Help … you … out?” Drack, repeats back slowly, dazed.  Seriously, what the fuck is happening, why isn’t his brain working.  It’s not even the alcohol, he worked that out of his system ages ago.

"You know, we've wanted to do this for a long time.   But…”, Gil says.

They stop their ministrations, and Ryder continues.

“If you're uncomfortable, we won't speak of it or do anything like it again.”

They lift their hands from his body, and Ryder lifts his head to stare straight into his eyes with an eager earnestness.  He steals a quick look to his left, and Gil’s staring too, but he’s got a cocky twinkle in his eyes.  Drack gulps.  He’s never even thought about sex with humans.  He hasn’t even _had_ sex since long before he went into cryo.  But that’s a _long_ time without sex, and there aren’t many eligible Krogan females around.

“What d’ya say, old man?”

Krogan are already a people of few words, but here in this moment, right now?  Drack can do nothing but nod and growl a soft

"Yeah...".

And just like that, it's like a switch flicked on inside Ryder and Gil's heads.  He swears he can _see_ it in their eyes.  The hands resume their roaming and roving over his scales.  He hasn't been touched like this in a long time, and his cock begins to fill with blood.  Gil palms his hand over his crotch, looks up at him and smirks.  He’s rock hard almost instantly, but finds he can’t make his hands move to free it from its cage.

Gil takes Ryder’s hand, and pulls them to their feet, before pawing at the hem of Ryder’s shirt.  Ryder lifts his arms and lets Gil pull the shirt off him, before he returns the favour by unzipping Gil’s jumpsuit.  Gil shimmies out of it, while Ryder rushes to undo his belt and let his trousers and underwear fall in puddle around his feet.  Now completely naked, they turn their attention back to Drack, and he watches with his jaw slacked as they move to unbuckle as much of his armour as they can. 

“This might just be easier if you helped too, ya know?” 

One day he’s gonna wipe that permanent snark off Gil’s face, and it pisses him off just enough for him to snap out of the dazed state he was in.  He lets out a deep growl; it’s time for the Krogan in the room to take control back.  He rushes to stand up out of the sofa, knocking Ryder and Gil aside onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Stay on the ground, you little shits”.  He chuckles deeply as he sees the smile on Gil’s face falter and Ryder’s throat gulp.  “You kids need to learn some little respect for your elders”.

He practically rips his armour off.  His hearts begin to pump faster, and can feel the blood coursing through him.  This is gonna be _good_.  He leaves the best to last, finally freeing his cock, letting it smack against his belly with a loud thwack, before sitting back down on the sofa.  That damn smirk was finally wiped from Gil’s face, as this time he joined Ryder in making an audible gulp.  He might never have fucked a human before, let alone two at the same time, but he’s not letting an opportunity like _this_ pass.

“Well, what are you waiting for?  Get on your knees and show me what you squishies got”. 

Ryder and Gil take a second or two to process their situation before scrambling to kneel between Drack’s spread legs and sit on their haunches.  From their wide eyes, he doesn’t think they’ve quite understood the size of the problem they’re about to get themselves into.  He’s average for a Krogan, but average for a Krogan is still quite a bit larger than the little things he can see between their legs.

Ryder and Gil dart their tongues out to his head and give it kitten licks all over, pausing slightly at every bump and ridge along the way.  He moves his hands to their heads, grasping them between his clawed fingers.  The licks become suckles, and they move up and down his sizable shaft and down his quads.  Ryder nuzzles the side of his face into his balls, spreading the musk over his cheek, while Gil takes as much of the head into his mouth as he can.  Not a lot, but the kid’s got ambition, that’s for sure.  Drack gives an experimental thrust, shoving more of his cock past Gil’s swollen lips into the warmth of his mouth.  Gil chokes and pulls off, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and the end of Drack’s engorged head.  Drack receives a puffy-eyed glare from the redhead, and for a moment he feels a little guilty, releasing their heads from his grip.

“Hey, Gil, sorry ---“, he starts, but he’s cut off with a gasp as Ryder dives to take Gil’s place and suck eagerly at the tip, moaning sinfully with hollowed cheeks.  Gil quickly moves down to his quad, taking one of them at a time in his mouth, rolling them around, slathering them with saliva.

“You boys really want to do this, huh?”  The only answer he gets is two sets of wide doe-eyes gazing lovingly into his own while their owners moan louder and louder.  It’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever seen, and for a 1400-year-old Krogan, that’s a lot to say.  This is it, he’s committing to this all the way.

“You’re not gonna be able to take the whole thing into one of your mouths, so I guess we’ll have to try with two”.  He grips their hair and pulls them easily and harshly to opposite sides at the base of his shaft.  They start sucking almost immediately, not keeping their eyes off each other as they massage the shaft with their tongues.

Ryder brings his hand down to his cock, rock hard and weeping pre, giving it a few tugs before Drack pulls on his hair.

“No touching.  This is about me, kid.  I’ll let you both come when I’ve had my way with you”. Ryder and Gil can only moan, bringing their hands behind their backs to discourage any attempt to get themselves off.  Drack’s right, after all, this night is really about him.

He drags them slowly up his shaft, savouring the wet softness, all the while keeping his eyes focused at the sinful sight at his feet.  God, they must’ve been made for this.  If he could set them loose in the colony, the females could get even a little break from all the dumb shit they get from the males.  For now, though, he isn’t willing to share this new discovery.  Tonight, the Pathfinder and his lover-boy are the property of Nakmor Drack and his cock.

Drack’s hands finally drag the dick-hungry boys to the tip.  He’s about to drag them down again, when he hears their moans get louder.  They’re making out with each other and the tip of his cock, exploring his slit with their tongues and swapping the leaking pre between their mouths.  Correction.  _This_ is the dirtiest thing he’s ever seen, mentally tagging on _so far_ to the end of that thought.  He isn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

“That’s enough of your mouths”.  Ryder and Gil stop immediately mid-suck to turn their eyes to his. “Why don’t we move this to your bed, Ryder?” 

They leapt to feet and rushed to the neatly made bed on the other side of the room.  Drack began to grin and laugh at their eagerness as they crossed, but then he noticed something black and round sandwiched between both of their pert asscheeks.  He was stumped for a moment, grasping exactly what he saw just they made it to the bed, where they climbed on top on their hands and knees…

“Hey, are those…”, He began.

“Plugs?  Yeah”, Ryder replied. “Biggest ones we could get”.

“We were so desperate for your cock, Drack.”, Gil moans. “We couldn’t bear to wait through the prep”.

They lower themselves onto their forearms, draw their legs wide, lift their asses as high as they can, and still.

“Please give it to us Drack, please”, they whine, needy, in unison.

He moves towards the bed, slowly at first, but ending in a rush at the foot of the bed with Ryder on his left and Gil on his right.  Their heads are turned towards him, with heavily lidded eyes and lips slightly parted.  It’s the most arousing thing Drack’s seen since long before he came to this craphole of a galaxy.

He lifts his claws to drag along the skin stretch taught around the plugs.  Gil and Ryder keen as their sensitive pink rims are pinched and stretched further.  Strong hands grip the base of each plug, as he begins to slowly and agonisingly draw them out of their holes.  He’s met with more resistance than he thought, as they desperately try to hold the plugs inside them, the pitch of their moans getting higher and higher.

“I can’t fuck either of you if your greedy little asses don’t want to let the plugs go”, he drawls.  Their breaths hitch, and the iron grip of their puckers loosens almost immediately.  “Good boys.  Now I can give you what you want, right?”

Gil might have started the night a little more headstrong than the Pathfinder, but now they were both just as hungry as each other, nodding vigorously as they whisper pleases and yeses over and over.  Drack begins to draw the plugs out again, starting with Gil, who flutters his eyes shut and lets out a low groan as the plug’s tip puts pressure on his insides.  It emerges from his ass with a wet pop, and his stretched pucker contracts, trying to find purchase on something but unable to.  Ryder’s next, repeating the same sinful groan and leaving the same yawing gape in his hole.

He sticks a thick finger into both their holes, still slick from the plugs, and thrusts in and out, marvelling at the way the sphincter is dragged and stretched by the moving scales.  Gil gasps, and Ryder whines, but they’re gonna need to be able to take much more than a finger to handle his cock.  Thinking back to all the porno mags he’s ‘read’ over the years, he takes the finger out of Ryder, and moves in to lick a wide stripe across his hole.  Ryder keens, shudders and nearly collapses at the contact with the rough tongue, but Drack grabs his leg with his left hand to holds him up.   Ryder tastes sweet, a little stale from sweat, but he thinks he could spend hours hunched over Ryder’s ass licking and licking until all the sweetness is gone, replaced by musk and the taste of Drack.  Gil starts running fingers through Scott’s hair and moves his head closer so they’re touching.  Drack thinks he can hear whispers of support from Gil, but he’s too engrossed in eating out the Pathfinder’s hole, he doesn’t spare a thought to make it out.

“Oh, it feels so good, Drack, I need more, more, Drack, please –”.  Ryder’s pleas go silent when Drack starts to thrust his tongue into the deep cavity, groaning into the bedsheets.  Drack feels the ring of muscle tense before relaxing entirely, allowing his tongue to slide in completely.  He pulls out enough to manage a quick “That’s it, kid, open up for me”, before diving back in to thrust steadily. 

On every push and pull, he notices a lump inside.  Every time he runs his tongue over it, the kid’s moans turn to squeals.  He turns his eyes to Gil, inserting another finger to another pitched moan, and tries to find the same lump inside the engineer.  It takes a while but he knows he’s found it when the man let’s out the same noise Ryder did. 

“Right there… just there, Drack, aaahh”.  Damn, humans, or the men at least, had a pleasure spot hidden inside of them.  Judging by the looks of absolute bliss etched across the pair’s faces, they had to really enjoy this.  He pulls his tongue out from Scott and replaces it with two fingers, stretching the hole out more as he returned the pressure on Ryder’s pleasure spot.

“Looks like humans were meant to be fucked, males or females”.  If he didn’t have two thick Krogan fingers massaging his insides, the Pathfinder might just object to that statement.  “Bet you can’t wait to get _this_ thick cock up there.  Bet you’d never be happy with regular human cock after that.” 

The two whimper and continue to beg.

“More, more please”, the words tumbling out of Ryder’s mouth.

He can’t refuse that.  He’s gotta get their holes loose enough, or Lexi’ll never forgive him for breaking the Pathfinder and the Tempest’s Chief Engineer.

He drags a third finger to Ryder’s rim and teases as much of it as he can.  Ryder starts shifting his hips side-to-side, trying to draw it inside.  The tip catches the gap between the thrusting fingers and the taut ring of muscle and slides in easily to heavy moans from a trembling Pathfinder.   It doesn’t take much for the whole thing to disappear inside.  Three thick Krogan fingers are now gliding in and out of Ryder’s hole.  It won’t be long till he’s stretched out enough.

“Draaaack, please don’t forget about me”, Gil whines. 

“Can’t get enough, can you?” he chuckles back, pulling the fingers from the engineer.

“Hnnggg, please Drack, please don’t punish me, please I need more”, Gil begs and begs.

“Who said anything about punishment, kid?” he tuts, before licking a long stripe from Gil’s low hanging ball up to his hole, and Gil lets out a squeal as his begging calms down to soft moans.

He can hear Ryder’s moans getting loader again, his whole body beginning to shake as the muscles wrapped around his fingers begin to spasm before clamping down. 

“Oh, I’m coming, oh-“

Before Drack can process what’s just happened (he’s just come handsfree from fingers up his ass?), Gil begins to shake as well, his hole puckers under his tongue as he too starts coming.  Drack startles, withdrawing from both of their bodies and stepping back a little.  He’s a little annoyed they had so little stamina in them.  And yet… a little proud he’s managed this himself.  He might be an old man, but he’s still got it.

“Ryder, did nobody ever tell you it’s rude to finish before your partner?”  He only gets a questioning moan for an answer.

“I was gonna ask which of you wanted to take it first, but now I’m going to take you, you’re gonna sink down on my cock and you’re not coming off until I come.  Got it?”

“I’m ready Drack, I swear I’m ready, take me, please.”, Ryder begins to babble.

“You”, he orders, pointing at Gil, “follow me”.  Gil nods weakly as he slowly pushes himself upright.  Drack wraps his arms around Ryder’s midriff and lifts him up to press the kid against him, back to chest.  The Pathfinder is a boneless, floppy mess, arms and legs hanging loosely as he’s carried back to the sofa on the other side of the room.  Gil follows silently, but he too is barely keeping his body in control – more of a drag, than a walk, really.

Drack unceremoniously drops himself down on the sofa, letting Ryder down on his lap, trapped between his chest and his cock.  His head lolls back to rest against hard muscle, breathing heavily with his eyes gently shut. 

“No, kid, you’re not falling asleep on me now”, lifting the limp body up and over his cock.  The tip brushes against the wide hole and there he holds him.  The kid starts to squirm, trying to lower himself more to impale himself on the hard rod, but strong hands keep him locked out of reach.

“Please Drack, I’ll be good, I’ll stay awake, just fuck me, I need it”

Gil drops to his knees at Drack’s feet, and steadies the huge cock in his hands.

“You ready, kid?”.  Scott nods frantically.  “Here goes.”

Drack starts to lower him onto his cock.  A few seconds, and the head breaches the rim and the ring of muscles clamps behind it, like it was trying to lock it inside, never wanting to let it out.  And it felt amazing.  He didn’t think it was possible, but the boy’s body goes even more limp, save for the arms that move to lie on his own.  His cock inches slowly inside, a shudder alerting him to the fact that his head has brushed against the pleasure spot.  He stops the descent to adjust the angle a little, pushing strongly into the spot for a few seconds, causing the Pathfinder to let out a high whine, before continuing the agonising push down.  He groans loudly as the kid squeezes tighter around his shaft; it’s taking all his self-control to not just force the rest of his way inside.

Gil’s removes his hands to push his head against the point Drack’s cock disappears into Ryder.  He starts to nibble, kiss and lick at the ring of muscle, scratching his beard against sensitive thighs.  His mouth and tongue explore the stretched skin and rock-hard cock. 

And finally… he bottoms out.  He’s never felt anything like this before, even on the inside Krogans aren’t as smooth and silky as humans.  Ryder’s panting heavily, thrashing his head from side to side.

“Feels so good, Drack, feels so good”.

Gil lifts himself up and holds Ryder’s head between his hands and pulls their heads close.

“You’re doing so well, sweetie.”, he croons into Ryder’s ears.

“I love it, Gil.  You’ll love it too, I feel so full”.

Gil takes Ryder’s mouth and they start _really_ kissing, running his hands all over the Pathfinder’s body, but never his cock.  While Ryder is impaled on _his_ cock.  It’s like he’s just some dick to fuck themselves on.  Really, right now, Ryder is just some hole for him to fuck.  Not that he minds enough to tell them, it’s kind of hard to get annoyed when he’s got a human shaped vice wrapped round his shaft. 

Still, he can’t let himself be ignored, so he gives it a few more moments before he starts to lift Ryder back up.  He does his best to wrap Ryder’s legs around his own, forcing them apart so he can sink further inside.  As his cock continues to withdraw, he growls lowly into the back of Ryders head.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, and you’re going to take it like a good boy.  Come as many times as you want, but this ain’t over till I say it is.  If you tap out, your boy will be getting it instead”

He shifts his head over Ryder’s shoulder to face Gil.

“Don’t you worry Gil, you’ll be getting anyway.  Maybe even more than Ryder.  Maybe I’ll come over to engineering while he’s on missions, rip your jumpsuit off, grab you and sink my cock into you.  You want that, Gil?”

Gil’s eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly, but no words come out.  He just nods frantically with parched lips. 

By now, he’s almost completely pulled out, with just the tip still inside.  He holds Ryder there, who starts babbling _please, please, please_.

“Oh, and if either of you touch a cock that isn’t mine, I’m pulling out and leaving.  No ifs, no buts.  You’re gonna come from _my cock_ , or you won’t come at all”

He doesn’t give either of them enough time to answer before roughly slamming Ryder down again.  Ryder let’s out a scream.  Not one of pain, but of pleasure, as his body is forced to accommodate a thick Krogan cock. 

Drack’s primal instincts kick in, and he starts to fuck Ryder onto his cock.  He loses himself in the sensation of velvet wrapping around his sensitive ridges and nodules as he starts increasing the pace of his thrusts.  His head is clear enough only to remind him that he’s fucking a squishy human so he can’t be as forceful as he would normally be.  Every time his bottoms out, Ryder lets out a pitched squeal.  The kid is painfully hard, the little cock head an angry purple.  He isn’t going to last long.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck yes.  Right there, Drack.  Use me, can’t get enough -”

Drack experiments with angling his thrusts, eventually finding the perfect angle to hit him in _that_ spot every time, causing Ryder’s already loud squealing to turn into screams.  It isn’t long before he can feel the velvet vice wrapped around him tighten.

“I’m gonna -” and the kid let’s out a long moan as he comes for a second time in long stripes.  One of the ropes hits Gil on the mouth, startling him briefly, before he brings his tongue out to lick his lips clean.  He closes the gap to Ryder’s mouth and they do their best to make out while the kid is bouncing.  There’s a hunger in in his eyes, one that Drack’s raring to satisfy.   As soon as he’s done with the horny human already on his cock, that is.

Ryder’s head starts to loll forward as his muscles loosen even more.  Drack takes the opportunity to change position slightly, dropping Ryder onto his lap with a weak yelp.  He pulls the kid’s legs up to wrap his arms around thick thighs and torso, and returns to his fucking.  But, instead of fucking the kid onto him, he decides to hold him still and thrust into him.  He’s still clamped tightly around the shaft, squeezing and milking his cock.

“Come inside him, please”, Gil pleads, “He wants it, he’s just too tired to get the words out”

Drack was never going to consider doing otherwise, so he grunts in quick acknowledgement.  He kicks into overdrive, really hitting deep inside of the kid.  He’s getting close now too.  He can feel his quads tightening as the orgasm pools in his loins.  With a roar, he let’s himself come, spilling his seed into Ryder’s willing hole.  He continues to pump through his orgasm, as more of his spunk fills up around his cock.  As his thrusts slow to a stop, he lets the kid sink down one last time.  He can’t bring himself to move either of them as his cock continues to spurt.  He’ll be doing this for a while.  The males have to make sure the female is properly knocked up, after all.

“I’m just gonna sit here for a while, catch my breath, kid.  If you wanna get off, don’t let me stop you”.

Ryder nods weakly, letting Gil help him up off a still hard cock.  As the tip falls out, cum almost immediately starts leaking out.  A lot more than he is used to, by the look Gil gives as he inspects the damage.  The engineer manoeuvres Ryder so he can dive in between reddened cheeks to lap at the puffy hole and the semen dripping out.  The kid starts to moan, as Gil continues his ministrations for several minutes until Ryder begs him to stop.

“Too – ah – too much, Gil”

Gil lets him down on the sofa and gives him a quick peck on the nose, before turning his attention to Drack.

“You’re _still_ hard?”

“I’m a Krogan, remember?  Why are you even complaining?  You should be happy don’t have to wait for my cock”

Gil let’s out a chuckle before kneeling at Drack’s feet to lap at his come soaked cock, moaning as his licks over every nook and cranny to get at all the spunk he can.  Drack shudders, bringing his hand to Gil’s head so he can guide his enthusiasm.  The sight of it all is making short work of his post-coital cooldown.

“I’m just about ready again, Gil, if you still want it?”

“Please, Drack”, he says as he lets go of his tip with a wet pop.

“In that case, this time I wanna see your face as I ram into you.  I wanna see it screw up in pleasure and pain.  And I wanna see it as you have the best orgasm of your life.  Back on the bed.  _Now_ ”, he barks, with no room for disagreement.

Gil jumps to feet, and saunters over to the bed, letting his hips sway from side to side.  Somehow, he’s managed to slip the plug back in without Drack noticing.  Drack gets up, scoops the fucked-out Pathfinder into his arms, and follows.  Gil gets onto the bed on his hands and knees, as before, before making a show of removing the plug again.  He reaches into the drawers and grabs a bottle of lube – “Just in case” – and leaves it on the bed beside him, before turning over on his back on the edge of the bed.  Drack carefully lays Ryder down on the other side of the bed, parallel to Gil, before shuffling over to tower over the other.

The engineer draws his legs up.  Drack expects Gil to stop when he’d be able to rest his feet against his scaled shoulders, but he _keeps going_.  At the end of it, he’s got his ankles locked _behind his head,_ legs _behind his shoulders_ , leaving his hands free to pull his cheeks apart to further expose his ready hole.  He’s contorted himself into being completely vulnerable, and it’s testing Drack’s self-control.

He grabs the bottle of lube, applying just enough, before he drops his heavy cock against Gil’s ass, smearing saliva, come and lube onto his hole.  He lines the tip against Gil’s entrance and pushes it in slowly until the head has been swallowed.  Gil bites back a moan before trying to throw his head back, but has to settle for rocking his head side-to-side once he remembers he’s got his fucking feet blocking the way.  Gil reaches down to wrap his thumbs and forefingers around the cockhead stretching him, and gives him a toothy smirk. 

“Feels good, huh?  Why don’t you fuck all the way in, it’ll feel even better?”

“Sure does feel good, Gil, but I don’t think I’ll be ‘fucking all the way in’ quite yet, gotta give some time for the rest of my cock to desensitise”

Gil’s smirk drops from his face. “Well, what are you going –“, he starts to question, but he’s cut off when Drack starts thrusting, pulling all the way out before punching just the head back inside.  He continues to fuck Gil this way, denying him any sort of pressure against his what Drack later finds out is called a ‘prostate’.

“Ungg, yeah, that feels so good”.  So that ring of muscle is itself sensitive, huh.  That’s a little disappointing.  So much for edging him.

“Seriously, is there one part of you humans that isn’t begging to be stretched around a big cock?”, he huffs. 

Gil licks his lips and looks at him with eager eyes “Why don’t we find out at some point?”

“Careful, Gil, I might just take you up on that offer”, he answers, and he finally slams all the way in easily, thanks to the room the plug made.

Gil howls, startling Ryder out of his fucked-out stupor, who moves over to comfort his lover as Gil had done for him before.

“See, Gil, I told you you’d love it.  It feels amazing, doesn’t it?  You’re taking it so well”.  Gil whimpers into Ryder’s mouth as it’s pressed into him, opening his lips to let tongues explore each other’s mouths.

Drack let’s Gil get used to the intrusion, trailing his claws over the other’s body.  He pinches the nipples, causing Gil let out a yelp, muffled by Ryder’s tongue.  He roams his hands further up, tracing the tip of a claw against a trembling, exposed neck.  He circles the engineer's larynx, and Gil responds with a heavy gulp and almost frightened eyes bearing into his.  Drack pulls the claw back, he’s here to get off, not terrify them.  He decides instead to rub his hands softly over Gil’s stomach, over where he thinks his cock is buried.

“Shame I can’t tell where my cock is, Gil.  Bet it would look delicious, making your stomach bulge”.  Gil whimpers again.

It’s been enough time to adjust, Drack thinks, so without warning, he starts to pull out.  As he does, he can feel Gil tighten his muscles trying to lock his cock inside in vain.  There isn’t much that can stop physically stop a Krogan mid-fuck.  He stops just as the tip is about to fall out, angles upwards and pushes back in. 

“Heh, I’m getting the hang of this”, he chuckles, mostly to himself, as Gil let’s out a loud moan – proof he’s hit the sweet spot again.  He moves his hands to grip Gil’s thighs, careful not to let the claws dig in an draw blood.  He slowly bottoms out and again, giving no reprieve as he slowly inches back out again.

He continues to rock in and out at a slow pace, until Gil starts begging.

“Faster, I can take it, I can take it, faster!”

Heeding the request, he ramps up his thrusts.  The bed starts creaking painfully, slamming into the walls as he slams into Gil.  The loud banging is joined by the sound of his quads slapping against Gil’s pert ass.  Unlike Ryder, who by the end only made noise every time he bottomed out, Gil lets out a continuous moan, which turns into a yelp everything the cock inside him finds there’s no more room to thrust inwards.  Ryder continues holding Gil’s head close, touching foreheads.

“Oh, Drack, that’s it, right there mmm.”

Every so often he has to pull Gil back towards the edge of the bed; his thrusts are pushing him up the bed and away from the cock he’s desperate for.  And Drack can’t have that, now, can he? 

In his left ear, he can faintly hear a loud crack as the bed frame begins to fail, but he doesn’t do anything about it, focused solely on his cock and the warm hole it’s found.

It’s not long before he feels the tell-tale signs of orgasm in Gil, as he flexes and tightens around his heavy shaft.  Gil comes with a low shriek, painting his chest with spunk.  Unlike last time, Drack can’t hold off his own orgasm, joining Gil with another loud roar and one final heavy slam into the engineer’s lithe frame.  He starts to fall forwards, but puts his arms out at the last second to stop him crushing Gil.  His cock spurts out more come, burying it deep within.  He pants heavily, when he’s done, he pulls out, dragging some cum out, leaving it to drip onto the floor.

Drack gets on his knees and yanks Gil’s ass close to his mouth.  He snakes his tongue out to clean up the mess he’s left on Gil, if not in him.  Just like Ryder, he starts babbling, flexing the sore ring of muscle as it is stimulated by the roughness.  Gil starts shaking and begging for him to stop, but Drack ignores his pleas until finally he pulls away and moves to sit on the floor with splayed legs.

The engineer immediately unlocks his ankles and lets his legs fall to the floor, grimacing a little at the pain in his hip joints.  Ryder clambers on top of him and they start kissing tenderly, exchanging sweet nothings and loving looks for a while, before he gets off to lie by Gil’s side, hands held.

“That was amazing Drack”, Ryder giggles, and Gil sighs happily in agreement. 

 _Was_ amazing?  Drack chuckles as he gets back up to stare down at the humans, who are giving him soft smiles.  They look absolutely fucked out.  Too bad _he_ isn’t.

“Oh, I’m not done yet, we Krogan have great endurance.  I’ve probably got 5 or 6 goes left in me and a nearly full blue quad to empty.  When we mate, we _really_ mate heheheh”

The boys’ eyes widen, but like the good boys they are, they quickly pull their legs up to their chests to expose their puffy, swollen, wide open holes.  Drack can see the red rings of muscles flexing, as if they were competing for who got to be fucked first.  He can’t decide at the moment, but one things sure: they’re in for a long, long night.

 

*********************************************************************************

Morning breaks in the Pathfinder’s room.  Or, as close to morning as you can get in deep space, really.  Drack opens his eyes wearily and groans/yawns.  He’s on the bed sitting up against the wall, but he quickly figures out it’s collapsed and lying on a heap of bent metal on the floor.  He feels something weighty lying on his chest; Ryder and Gil, snoozing peacefully facing each other with their upper bodies pillowed ungracefully on his torso.  They’ve got their hands wrapped around his now soft cock.  He realises he’s still got two claws lodged in both their holes, and the memories came flooding back.

_“I’m gonna keep you wide open for me in the morning.  No damned plugs.  If I had two cocks, you’d be getting those instead.  But cocks might just be the only organ we have one of, so my hands’ll have to do”_

Their bodies are sticky with a mix of human and krogan come all over.  Yeah, maybe he’ll wait a bit for round two.

“Wake up, boys”, he orders, gently shaking them to stir them from their sleep.  He scissors his fingers and finds their holes still slick and dilated, all of the loads he deposited last night squelching between his claws.  “We should get cleaned up”.

They both moan and try to burrow their heads deeper into his chest.

“We smell like an Omega brothel, and I’m supposed to meet Kesh as soon as we dock”.

“Fine, fine”, Ryder signs, “c’mon honey, we should get in the showers”.  He gets a soft okay in response and soon they’re up and off the bed heading to bathroom.

There isn’t gonna to be room for all three of them in there, so he’ll have to wait.  It gives him time to really process what just happened.  He fucked the Pathfinder and the man he was probably gonna propose to soon.  They’ve trashed the Pathfinder’s bed.  He _may_ have promised to whore them out to the colony on Eladeen.  But damn, if it wasn’t the best fuck he’s ever had in all his years.  His dick fills will blood again with the memories of the action it got last night.  Sighing, he takes it into a hand and starts pumping.  It takes a while to finish, and just as he does the other two return to the quarters and makes his way to the showers himself.

He quickly cleans himself, making sure to get all the gunk between the folds in his skin, and once he’s done he decides to return to Ryder’s quarters to pick up his discarded armour.  Just as he reaches the door, it swishes open as Ryder and Gil, fully dressed, limp out into the corridor, but they come to a sudden stop just moments later as they notice something.

The rest of the crew are lined up on the other end of gangway.  If it wasn’t already clear they knew what happened, PeeBee opened her big mouth.

“So which one of you got your world rocked out by a Krogan last night?  Coz we’ve got a bet going on, and I think it was both of you, if the moans and screams are anything to go by!”

Ryder and Gil’s faces turn scarlet and they all but run into engineering.  Drack shakes his head and follows slowly in their wake.  The doors to the engine room open and he walks in.  Both of them are bent over the console, doing their best to look busy.  Clearly, they decided to bury themselves in Gil’s work rather than face the jokes and jeers.

And so, this is what it’s come to, hiding from the rest of the crew in engineering.  Well, if Ryder and Gil are too chicken to leave the room, he’s going to have to make the most of the situation here.  He closes the gap between himself and where Gil’s bent over the console.  He’s never noticed human asses before, but after last night, he can’t seem to stop staring at either of their rears.

He carefully tears a hole in his red jumpsuit with a claw, big enough to expose the engineer’s puffy rim.  He rubs against it quickly before pushing a single finger inside.  Despite the shower, Gil is wide open and still lick.  All thoughts of visiting his granddaughter are conveniently absent from his head.  Ryder rolls his eyes and huffs.

“Drack, we’re in full view of everyone in engineering, and I -- I have work to do”, Gil protests weakly.

“They’ve already all heard you getting fucked open by a thick Krogan cock, what does it matter that they can see it? Besides, who said I was gonna actually fuck you?  I just want something to keep my cock warm”

He takes his dick out, lines up and slides home.

“See? Just let me know if you need to move that sweet ass anywhere, I’ll make sure to follow”

Gil starts panting, and beads of sweat start forming on his forehead, but tries to return to work with shaky hands.  Drack cups his crotch and finds the human cock rock hard and trapped in the tight suit. 

“Pathfinder, we’re getting reports of tensions in the colony on Eladeen between the Krogan and the other colonists”, SAM announces over the intercom.

“Great, just what I needed”, Ryder responds, dropping his head into folded arms.

“It seems that a group of young Krogan males are sexually frustrated, and decided to take it out violently on the main Initiative outpost”.

Ryder perks up at that, and glances over to where Gil is trying to work despite Drack’s best efforts.  His embarrassment didn’t last long.

“I’ve made you addicted to Krogan _virility_ , haven’t I?” Drack chuckles back.  “I’ll get in contact with someone, see if we can arrange a … meeting of sorts.  Maybe they can get their rocks off in those sweet asses of yours instead of wrecking people’s homes”.

Ryder strides over to Gil and they kiss passionately.

“Whaddya say, Gilliebear, wanna bring peace to the galaxy with our _sweet asses_?”

Gil looks back at Drack, who’s given up on standing still and is now rocking gently into him, before turning back to Scott.

“You didn’t even need to ask, love”.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. I have loads of ideas swimming in my head for more bottom!Gil and bottom!Scott shenanigans, so I might continue this. Keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
